


Come and Find Me

by lildagover



Category: Eddie Vedder - Fandom, Pearl Jam
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Surfer Ed!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildagover/pseuds/lildagover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A successful English singer song-writer finds herself invited to collaborate with Ed, which is problematic because she is a bit of fan. Fortunately she discovers the feeling is mutual. In fact other feelings are also very mutual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty one shot, part two coming soon (that’ll be much more NSFW). Very PWP but based on the beginnings of a relationship with a unnamed OFC; a female singer songwriter who’s a PJ fan. Set in Hawaii, starring surfer Ed. Here’s the link to the song mentioned http://youtu.be/XtC8OKmrr5A. Completely unbeta’d. My first fic, please be gentle.

*****

A gentle breeze feathered my shoulders and brought me back to myself. I opened my eyes and sighed; a contented sigh. I hadn’t felt this relaxed since I arrived on the island. A week ago I was a bundle of nervous bravado and ill-advised attitude; armour I had firmly installed to disguise my emotional fragility and outright fear of what this collaboration might bring.

I pulled myself up from the mattress and ran my fingers through my hair. The villa was suspiciously silent, and the open windows gently permitted the song of sparrows against the fainter rhythmic crashing of the waves.

I could hear no movement and no strumming of either a guitar or a uke. Hmmmmm. Perhaps Ed had crashed out like me.

I contemplated a shower, but decided against it as the afternoon sun and cooling breeze were far too enticing.

Instead, I threw on a sun dress, tied my hair up in to a messy bun and made my way into the open plan lounge and kitchen. It was unoccupied as I suspected, and the French doors which looked out onto the beach were open.

I paused in the doorway to admire the view. The cove was quiet with a few people on the sand and some surfers in water. I breathed in the sea air. Bliss.

On the counter top I found a note:

"Good afternoon, sleepy girl. Thank you for helping me relax. Maybe I can return the favor? I’m feeling re-energized so I’m going to catch some waves whilst you catch some zzzzs.   
Back soon  
E x.”

"Return the favour?" That sounds delightful and also potentially disastrous. I peered back through the doors at the bobbing bodies and boards in the surf. I squinted. At this distance I couldn’t tell which one was him.

I gathered up my guitar, my notebook and a pen, and looked to find a comfy but shady spot to enjoy the rest of the afternoon on the deck. 

I failed to make any productive headway with any new songs. Actually, that’s not true; I could write songs. I was full of them. However we were meant to be collaborating - both bringing stuff to the table, but now he inhabited my every word, my every note. I couldn’t exorcise these new songs yet. I feared that he would know if I played them for him. Of course I’d give myself away and I couldn’t stand the embarrassment.

Relaxation, then. I skimmed through the library on my MP3 player and settled on some Josh Ritter. I inserted my earbuds and let Josh’s warm voice and delicate guitar wash over me; I closed my eyes now and again and allowed the physical sensations of being in this place heighten. The breeze on my skin, the faint sound of the surf, the light dancing across my eyelids.

I couldn’t settle, though; my mind replaying the last moments from the few days - Our awkwardish meeting, Ed’s warm smile, his mostly maintained respectful distance, his genuine interest in my history and home, his unexpected and flattering knowledge of my work, his easy and infectious laughter, his (improving) attempts to make me cups of tea and his animated anecdotes.

I found myself frequently zoning out in his presence; my conscious mind struggling to reconcile his place in my current reality with his place in my musical pantheon. Initially this happened with such frequency that I was felt compelled to confess my fan girl identity to him for fear he would find me vacant and uninteresting.

His response was generous; he laughed, leaning back in his seat whilst bringing his hand distractingly to his chest. He thanked me, and said that he was flattered. He went on to tell me about his first meeting with Pete Townsend and about how the first thing Townsend had said to Ed was that he had been waiting to meet him. He fixed my gaze with his, and touched my upper arm and said “I guess I understand how he felt now.” He was being polite, I was sure, but I melted all the same.

Our collaborative sessions had been mostly productive, and I started to move past the initial awe I experienced. I was pulling out stuff that I’d had on the back burner; half-written songs and scribbled lyrics. Ed seemed to be doing the same, referring to a clearly well-used notebook.

Often, though, the sessions would dissolve into cathartic discussions about the state of the world, the music industry and our lives. We’d found some common ground in our politics, pragmatism about our success, dislike of the media attention that came with the territory and the impact that it had on our personal lives.

We’d managed to keep it friendly, respectful and professional up until last night. He cooked a simple dinner and there was wine, lots of wine.

After dinner discussion adjourned to the lounge area where we reclined, drank, smoked and enthused about music. He’d bought quite a vinyl collection with him and so the discussion of favoured artists, albums and tracks soon moved into exploring the collection and playing tracks whilst consuming more wine.

The songs we selected dictated out our interactions; ballads prompted moments of quiet, reflective conversations broken by periods of comfortable silence listening to the music. The faster songs fostered more animated communications peppered with laughter and increased volume in our voices as we competed with our soundtrack. We listened to The Who, Hendrix, The Clash, Fleetwood Mac, Johnny Cash, Janice Joplin, Tom Petty, Nick Drake, Gram Parsons and Iggy Pop.

Eventually, the wine was gone and we were both energised by the music, the alcohol and each other. We danced like loons initially as individuals and then playfully with each other. Then just towards the end of the second play through of Baba O’Reilly, he snaked his arm around my hip and pulled our bodies together. He captured my hand and drew it in his against his chest. My heart quickened. I blushed and ignored his eyes. We swayed together for a few awkward seconds. I flushed at our proximity and with the re-emphasis of how much this man affected me.

The problem was that he knew it, and as a result I felt utterly disempowered. I cursed my confession. He could easily take advantage of me in this moment with that knowledge; I’d probably let him. But I’d likely wake up with less respect for him tomorrow and a serious dent in my ability to enjoy his music.

I raised my head to look at him. I caught the briefest pained expression on his face before he concealed it from me when our gazes connected. He smiled a closed lipped but genuine smile before moving, cautiously, to kiss me softly on the forehead. He sighed, “I think it might be time to call it a night”. I nodded in agreement, unable to vocalise anything intelligible. He walked away, and frankly, I was relieved.

*****  
This morning wasn’t as awkward as I had feared before bedtime. I awoke without a hangover to speak of (thank you Gods) and in a more positive frame of mind; maybe there was a connection between us, maybe one beyond that which my admiration for him was helping my imagination conjure? Of course there was; he’d been so incredibly sweet to me. And there have been moments when I knew it wasn’t just me - glances and physical contact held fractionally longer than expected. He instigated the dancing last night too. I resolved to enjoy this, whatever this was.

As I washed and dressed, I mentally detached my idolised vision of Eddie Vedder - singer, songwriter, guitarist, front man, Rock Star - from the person I shared this space with. I put that Eddie back in the company of other songsmiths I held close to my heart. I closed the door on them and set in my mind to make the most of my time with Ed, this warm, magnetic and humble man.

I brewed some coffee and ate some fruit and yoghurt. There was no sign of Ed, but the faint sound of the shower told me he would make an appearance soon.

Twenty minutes later he emerged; his still damp shoulder-length mane pulled back into a pony tail, dressed casually in loose fitting shorts and a black vest. Bastard. I had discovered during my time here that his arms were a particular distraction to me. I smirked to myself whilst sipping my coffee.

"Good morning," I offered in greeting. He hadn’t initially clocked my presence at the dining table, but my words guided him towards me. I smiled at him and he returned another in kind.

Over coffee it became evident that despite his best efforts, he was low on energy. ”I’m not touching my instrument today”, he informed me as he set his second empty coffee cup down and looked out at the ocean. I giggled gently at his unintentional innuendo; my mind was easily-led this morning it appeared. He turned to face me and cocked an eyebrow in response. “Really?” he challenged sternly. I blushed. His face cracked into a smile as bright as he could muster. He chuckled to himself. “I’ve not even got the energy to do battle with you on those terms today”, he sighed. “I just need some rest, or at least space for an empty head.” He leaned across the table and reached to touch the back of my hand lightly. “Do you mind?” I shook my head, “Not at all. Although I do have a suggestion for something that might rejuvenate you.”

Ed needed no convincing to allow me to do a little reiki for him. We decided that one of the sun recliners on the deck would provide a suitable setting for the session. The sun was heating the day nicely and the deck was adequately shaded.

As we went out on the deck, he kicked off his flip-flops and peeled off the vest. Fuck. This man was so much more than I could have ever hoped. No, I mean I dreamed he’d be this delectable, but I never imagined that that would actually be the case. His torso was toned, but not in a way that suggested he cared particularly about cultivating overt signifiers of his masculinity. His back and chest was flecked with small freckles. His stomach was flat and what little hair there was led down to…

I realised that I had zoned out in the moment. I snapped my eyes back to his face. The smirk I found there told me that he knew I’d been checking him out. I was totally busted. He chuckled and rubbed at his beard before commenting; “I heard this works better with maximum direct contact with skin.” He lay down on the recliner and closed his eyes, “c’mon, rejuvenate me” he challenged.

*****  
I returned to myself as the lone guitar opening phrases of Come and Find Me, one of my favourite Josh Ritter songs, filled my ears. My mind anticipated the introduction of his velvety voice and I followed the lyrics through the song.

"If I could trace the line that ran  
Between your smile and your sleight of hand  
I’d guess that you put something up my sleeve  
Now every time I see your face the bells ring in a far-off place  
We can find each other this way I believe.”

A shadow passed across my closed eyelids, one that was something other than a cloud passing across the sun. I squinted as my eyes adjusted again to the daylight.

Ed was stood in front of me; wet from the surf, hair hanging damply around his shoulders. His similarly saturated rash vest and board shorts clung to his form somewhat. He looked exhausted and exhilarated. He smiled broadly at me. ‘Hey’, he mouthed. ‘Hey’, I returned.

He straddled the recliner I was sitting on so that he was opposite me. He noticed the earbuds and gestured for one, I nodded slightly and he reached forward to remove the left one from my ear. He hooked it into his ear, drawing in closer to me in order to ensure my own stayed in place.

For a moment we listened together, though   
I cast my eyes down and away from his, feeling a little awkward about his proximity.

"Though I’m here in this far off place  
My air is not this time and space  
I draw you close with every breath  
you don’t know it’s right until it’s wrong  
You don’t know it’s yours until it’s gone  
I didn’t know that it was home ‘til you up and left.”

I lifted my eyes back to meet his; his gaze was soft but searching. Did he feel this too? My confidence in the subtext of the playfulness of our earlier interactions waned slightly. Did he want this too? I thought he did, but if I acted on it and was wrong, well, that would be more than I could bare.

His brow knitted, indicating that my thought process had played out on my face.

"Come and find me now", Josh continued.

Ed raised his right hand to stroke my cheek and held it there. Holy fuck. I moved into his hand a little to signal that I approved of his action. Our eyes locked; his bright blue eyes imbued with new intent. Keeping his hand in place, he bought his thumb down and lightly traced my mouth. On the second pass, he stopped in the middle and I pursed my lips against his thumb in a kiss. He tasted of the ocean. He groaned softly; that sound was all the permission I needed to proceed.

I removed his hand from my face, holding it firmly in mine. Using his free hand, he removed earphones and gathered the MP3 player from my lap before setting it carefully down behind him. I moved my head towards his, and he mirrored my movement.

Our lips found each other and our first kiss began gently; I hummed in response to the softness of his mouth and the brush of his beard against my skin. He untangled his hand from mine and cupped my face in order to deepen the kiss. I let him, and our tongues sweetly danced. With my hands free, I was able to explore his pleasing arms. I felt a rush of physical desire in my sex. The connection with him was intoxicating, but I needed more.

I shifted my body up gradually whilst trying desperately to maintain the kiss. Once I was slightly above Ed, I pushed down into his damp form. He moved his hands from my face and wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me further into him, communicating his desire for our physical union to be more complete too. I moved down onto him further to connect our hips and giggled into our kiss with delight as I felt the evidence of his desire for me. I undulated my hips against him and his baritone groans told me that my movements were having the desired effect. His hands found a new home on my behind, caressing me firmly as I continued moving against him.

Ed slowed the kiss to its conclusion. He drew back and regarded me. He reached up and gently swept loose strands behind my ear. He cleared his throat and cast his eyes down over my body, as if pondering his next play. He smiled at what he saw. I looked down at myself to find that the source of his amusement was my newly damp and clingy dress. Ed cleared his throat again and refocused his gaze on my face, a smile broadly breaking out across his features. “It appears I’ve made you wet.”

I considered making light of the double-entendre, but decided against it. Instead, I kissed his lips gently once more, and then proceeded to place kisses from his mouth along his jawline to his ear. He moaned with each new contact. Once at his ear, I whispered slowly, and as seductively as I could manage, “Yes you have…”. I kissed his earlobe, before returning to conclude, “and I would very much like to show you how much.”

A split second later (the time it took him to process what I had just offered), his mouth joined with mine once more and he pulled me more tightly against him. His kiss was more possessive, more wanting and his hardening desire more evident in his embrace.

I slowly stood up and he followed my lead, both of us trying to maintain as much physical contact as we could whilst still moving. Once stood, my hands were free to appreciate his ass before reinforcing my need for a specific physical connection by sliding my hand in between us and exploring the shape and length of his erection. He groaned at my touch and then removed my hand and roughly spun me around before pressing himself against my behind. I reciprocated and his hands moved from my hips up to my breasts. He kissed and nibbled at my neck and I hummed in approval. He bought his mouth next to my ear; “I really want to take you to bed right now, but I need a shower.” I turned to face him again; “Let me help”, I offered.


	2. Come and Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A successful English singer song-writer finds herself invited to collaborate with Ed, which is problematic because she is a bit of fan. Fortunately she discovers the feeling is mutual. In fact other feelings are also very mutual...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two have been pretty intent on playing in the water. I'm trying to hurry them into the bedroom. They'll get there soon, I promise! Completely unbeta'd.

Our bodies didn't disconnect on the route between the deck and the wet room. Once there, Ed pulled away to operate the impressive waterfall shower. Even in the short moment of separation, my body ached at his loss. On his return he swept me up in his arms once again and nudged my chin up slightly with his nose, so that he could get access to my neck. The kisses he placed down my neck and across my collarbone connected with instant electricity to the place in between my legs. He raised his hands to the back of my head and fumbled to release my hair from the elastic. Once free, he roughly combed his fingers through my long hair, forcing my head back further and revealing my neck more fully to him. He placed more kisses along its length, kisses which were hot and considered; it was blissful. 

He paused for a second, lightly smoothing out the mess of locks that had fallen around my shoulders, his expression one of momentary indecision. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked sincerely. The question caught me slightly off guard; I'd thought that was fucking obvious to him at this point. I felt my eyebrows knit in confusion. I studied his face as he awaited my response; he seemed slightly (and unexpectedly) nervous. "Of course", I replied and stroked his beard in reassurance. He smiled back at me and brought his forehead to meet mine, "I just...thought for a second that maybe I wanted this more". I almost snorted with laughter at his words. "Really, Ed?" I responded, "Because I've been so successful in concealing my attraction to you?!" He smiled back at me again, "Hmmm, just wasn't sure if that was wishful thinking on my part". 

Emboldened by his revelation, I joined our lips and demanded a deep and passionate kiss. He obliged willingly; pulling me to him at my hips. I revelled in this newly discovered sway I had over him. I felt giddy and lustful; I throbbed for him. I broke the kiss and found his hand at my waist and guided it as efficiently as I could manage under my skirt and up between my legs so that he could feel the dampness he had created there. 

Momentarily, he caressed me through my underwear, catching my clit and sending shockwaves through my body. He slipped his fingers around the fabric to my wet centre. He groaned into my ear when he felt my physical response to his words and actions. "Does that seem like wishful thinking to you?" I teased. He kissed me again and bought his hand back from under my dress to cup my face as he concluded the kiss. He fixed my gaze. "You. Shower. Now." he commanded. I obliged immediately, not even bothering to undress. I quickly acclimatised to the temperature of the water and turned back to face him, watching him watch me as the water from the shower made my pale dress hug my curves and turn translucent. 

His eyes travelled my body and he seemed lost in the spectacle I was providing for him. I cleared my throat and our eyes reconnected. I smirked at him, "Clothes. Off. Now." He smiled back at me as he slowly, deliberately peeled his vest off his torso and dropped it emphatically to the floor. His shorts followed and he straightened up to allow me a full view of his now unrestricted masculinity. He posed with his hand on his hips and head turned to one side with cheeky eyebrow cocked and a flashed a devilish grin in my direction. He was magnificent and my body ached for him still. "Come here, please" I softly implored, reaching out towards him. He closed the gap between us with two strides, joining me finally under the warming cascades. 

Our hands explored each other, enjoying the added sensory experience that the water created. We placed watery warm kisses on exposed flesh; my neck, his back, his arms, my hands, his delicate and delectable nipples. He found his way to my breasts which were pretty much visible through the soaking fabric. He cupped and squeezed, looking to learn how to arouse me further; he soon discovered that pinching and twisting my nipples gained audible moans and resulted in me reaching down between us for his manhood. I stroked and caressed, feeling how his body responded to my touch. He moaned and occasionally laughed as I acquainted myself with his cock. He kissed me with fervour but then gently removed my hands from him: encasing my wrists in his grasp. He manoeuvred me so that my back was pressed against the marble. I gasped at its coolness.

Transforming the restraint, he slotted his fingers between mine. He kissed me and trailed his mouth from mine down my body. He released my hands only once he required them again; now on his haunches between my legs, he pushed the hem of dress upwards and helped me out of my underwear. He gently positioned me to allow him access to my core. He kissed and nibbled trails up the inside of my thighs before gently kissing and licking my folds and seeking out my clit with his tongue. Maintaining balance whilst he so attentively pleasured me became a challenge; I steadied myself, placing a hand on his head, but the closer he brought me to my edge, the more I wrapped my fingers into his mane, clinging to him to ground me. He strengthened his arms around my ass and my hip in response. 

I glanced down at him and our eyes connected. The look he gave was almost arrogant as he witnessed the uncontrollable reactions in me that his labours were provoking. He laughed a little in triumph whilst still connected to my sex, a sensation which all but finished me. One final assault on my clit sent me convulsing loudly to my climax. 

Ed kissed back up my body, and held me firmly whilst I caught my breath and my body stilled. Once I had sufficiently regained my senses, I caught his mouth in a gentle kiss and whispered my thanks to him. Ed smiled against me and pressed his mouth to my ear. "So fucking delicious. I'm gonna need to do that again." And like that, lightning fired again in my sex. 

He ghosted his fingers lightly up to my shoulders and pushed the straps off, finally divulging me of my sodden dress. Now we were finally both naked, he pulled me closer to him and I pressed my flesh against his. I became aware of his hardness once more. He had been so attentive to my needs, prioritising my pleasure above his own. This had not been true of my previous partners and the realisation reminded me of exactly how much I wanted him and how much I needed to worship at his altar.

Pulling my torso away from his, I drew patterns lightly on his chest, curling the design ever southwards. He inhaled audibly as I gently brushed the tip of his shaft. I took him in my palm and pumped his length firmly. Ed's reaction was instantaneous, lurching further into my grip and burying his face into my neck. A baritone growl erupted from him. I lowered myself down on to my knees. Once I was eye level with his manhood, he caught my chin and redirected my attention back to his glorious blue eyes. "Please," he began, "don't feel like you have to..." I shot him a look which I hoped would convey how redundant I felt the question was. I maintained eye contact as I moved my head towards his cock and enveloped the tip with my mouth. I watched as his eyes rolled with the intensity of the experience. I continued working him with my mouth and taking great pleasure in how his body moved as he rode the waves of his oncoming climax. It didn't take long for him to come to his release in my mouth, his whole body pulsing as he came. 

Once he'd regained a calmer stability, I drew back and looked up at him; he was still lost in the afterglow, eyes closed and mouth curved upwards. He looked lighter, his face was free of the tension he often carried around his temples. He composed himself and found me on sat back on my calves, surveying him. He leaned down and helped me back up to my feet with a grin. He positioned me directly under the shower head and bought his head to mine for a kiss. I knew he'd likely be able to taste himself, but he kissed me deeply; the two of us stood there, locked together whilst the warm water beat down in a relaxing tempo. He brushed my hair away from me ear and said "We need to finish this in the bedroom".


End file.
